LEGOLAND Japan Resort
LEGOLAND Japan Resort (レゴランド・ジャパン) is a LEGOLAND Resort that opened on April 1, 2017 in Nagoya, Japan. It is located in the Minato-ku ward of Nagoya, close to the police station and Nagoya International Exhibition Hall. It is the largest resort in the Chūbu region, and has been touted as a major tourism site to compare with the Tokyo Disney Resort and Universal Japan Studios. The park has attracted nearly 2 million visitors since opening, and also has a LEGOLAND Japan Hotel. It has been criticized for having exorbitant prices, and lowered entrance prices due to the criticism. History On June 30, 2014, Merlin Entertainments announced plans to open a Legoland Resort in Nagoya. Construction officially began on April 15, 2015. On March 27, 2017, a commemorative Legoland-themed train started running on the Nagoya Rinkai Rapid Transit Aonami Line to celebrate the opening of the park. Legoland Japan officially opened on April 1, 2017.1 The entrance admission is ¥6,900 for adults and ¥5,300 for kids aged 3-12. Many news sources commented on the ticket prices, which are comparable to Tokyo Disneyland's ticket prices despite the Legoland park being considerably smaller. Merlin Entertainments plans to build a Legoland Hotel and a Sea Life aquarium next to the park in 2018 to help turn the area into a resort, which is expected to cost 10 billion yen. Themed LEGO Lands * Factory '- This is where the fun begins. Take a tour through the LEGO® Factory Tour to see how a LEGO brick is produced and receive a LEGO brick fresh from the production line as a souvenir of your visit to LEGOLAND® Japan. You’ll also want to visit The Big Shop, offering the largest selection of LEGO Toys in Asia. * '''Bricktopia '- The first of its kind for a LEGOLAND® Park, Bricktopia is where the imagination of LEGO® knows no bounds and imagination runs free! Here you can build and race LEGO cars or take a spin on Brick Party and Imagination Celebration. * '''Adventure - Young explorers seeking adventure will find just that in this land. Why not join LEGO®divers in a magical Submarine Adventure that the whole family can enjoy together! Or take a journey through ancient temple ruins to recover a pharaoh’s stolen treasure. * Knight's Kingdom - 'Save the day in this medieval land. Conquer the exhilarating Dragon Coaster through the king’s castle. Younger Knights and Princesses can also participate in the fun and train on the Dragon’s Apprentice. * '''Pirate Shores '- Sail your galleon through shark infested waters and use the water cannons to soak the other pirates on Splash Battle. Then, put your sea legs to the test on Anchor’s Away, a pirate ship ride that truly rocks! * 'Miniland '- Where else can you see Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto and Nagoya all in one day? MINILAND Japan will feature 10 locations of amazing scenery and city skylines from coast to coast across Japan. All built out of LEGO® bricks! We know what you’re thinking! You can expect to see more than 10,496,352 LEGO bricks. Give or take a few. * 'LEGO® City '- Determination and teamwork are the building bricks in LEGO® City. Learn how to drive an electric car and earn an official LEGOLAND® driver’s license at Driving School. You can also fly a plane,steer a boat or save a “burning building” in this playful city. * 'LEGO® NINJAGO '- Challenge yourself and the entire family to ninja training with LEGO® NINJAGO characters! Experience spin techniques and elemental powers, and learn various ninja skills to become the most powerful ninja ever! Rides and Attractions '''Factory * LEGO Factory Tour '''- Explore the LEGO® Factory Tour to see how a LEGO brick is produced. Receive a LEGO brick fresh from the production line as a souvenir of your visit to LEGOLAND® Japan. '''Bricktopia * Observation Tower '- The observation tower is 50 meters high and offers a fantastic view over the entire LEGOLAND® Japan. Guests under 130cm must be accompanied by a responsible adult. * '''Brick Party '- This cooky carousel is the centerpiece of Bricktopia. Children can choose their favorite LEGO® animal and giddy up! Guests under 130cm must be accompanied by a responsible adult. * 'Imagination Celebration '- Imagination Celebration where it’s you versus the centrifugal forces that’ll get you spinning with excitement. Rider between 90cm - 130cm must be accompanied by an adult. * 'LEGOLAND Ninjago LIVE '- Enter the world of NINJAGO and join the courageous Ninjas – Kai, Nya and friends– on a mission to protect Bandit, a YinYang Dragon who will one day fully grow into a powerful Light Dragon. This Bunraku*-style (文楽) LEGO® NINJAGO LIVE interactive adventure lets you experience the exhilarating action-packed world of NINJAGO like never before, through a combination of state-of-the-art 4D special effects, mesmerizing puppetry and mind-blowing video mapping. It's simply a must-see! *Bunraku (文楽), also known as Ningyō jōruri (人形浄瑠璃), is the traditional puppet theatre of Japan, a high-level stage art. * 'DUPLO Express '- All aboard! Explore the countryside on the DUPLO® Train. * 'DUPLO Play '- Every young builder needs a start. There are tens of thousands of DUPLO® bricks here ready to be put to use by small hands. * 'Cat Cloud Busters '- Pull yourself up on Cat Cloud Busters and chase mice around and around. Rider between 105cm - 130cm must be accompanied by an adult. * 'Build and Test '- Young engineers can explore and build flying LEGO contraptions, race & build any type of rolling vehicle you can imagine or build colorful sea creatures out of LEGO brick. * 'Robotic Play Centre (2F) '- Come and build your very own LEGO Mindstorm robot, using the most sophisticated of all LEGO technology. Our Robotics for Young Beginner workshop is designed for children in 1st to 3rd grade and our Robot Box workshop is designed for children in 4th to 6th grade. Both 45 minute workshops are based on government curriculum guidelines so your little ones will gain a real education and experience what it takes to become a programming genius. Participants will use a WED02 tablet to program and control their very own robot! * '''LEGO Creative Workshop (2F) - By far our most popular indoor activities! With six creative workshops suitable for all ages, there is something suitable for any little creative genius. From beginner building and programing classes to more special and advanced classes that you can participate in when you have received your Workshop Certification Card, which you receive upon completion of the beginners classes. Adventure ' * '''Submarine Adventure '- Join the LEGO® divers on an exploration that the whole family will enjoy. Venture along a secret passage on a journey to the bottom of the sea and see if you can spot all the amazing creatures and incredible LEGO models in your search for ancient ruins. Guests under 130cm must be accompanied by a responsible adult. * 'Lost Kingdom Surfer '- Climb on board a desert off-roader and recover stolen treasure from the ancient temple as you blast targets with laser guns on this exciting indoor ride where everyone gets to play an adventure hero. Guests under 130cm must be accompanied by a responsible adult. * 'S.Q.U.I.D. Surfer '- Prepare to get wet on this thrilling water attraction. Duck and dive on themed a Jet Boat, but beware - spectators can trigger 'water bombs' that explode from the bottom. Rider between 105cm - 130cm must be accompanied by an adult. * 'Cargo Ace - '''It's a flying adventure for young pilots as they bank their planes and soar through the air! Rider between 90cm - 130cm must be accompanied by a responsible rider. * '''Beetle Bounce - '''Brave adventurers will be catapulted nearly 15 feet in the air and transported to another dimension, with the sights and sounds of ancient Egypt. Rider must be at least 90cm. * '''Pharaoh's Revenge '- At Pharaoh’s Revenge, children and parents can fire thousands of foam balls at targets and each other in an oasis of fun. * 'The Secret Chamber of Amset-ra '- Build and play with LEGO® ADVENTURE themed product in this free building area. '''Knight's Kingdom * The Dragon - 'This is a thrilling journey of twists and turns, as you travel through heights and depths of the King’s castle, past animated LEGO® models including a giant red dragon before exiting the castle and flying through the treetops. Maximum height and weight for this attraction is 195cm, 130kg. * '''Merlin's Flying Machines '- Take a ride on this pedal-powered spinning machine as it shoots riders up into the air. Rider between 90cm - 130cm must be accompanied by an adult. * 'Merlin's Challenges '- This fast spinning carousel will put parents and children into a medieval spin! Rider between 105cm - 130cm must be accompanied by an adult. * 'Dragon's Apprentice '- Especially for our younger guests, this mini roller coaster still offers plenty of thrills and spills. Riders travel to the top of the castle ruin and drop in a spiral motion above the moat. Rider between 90cm - 130cm must be accompanied by an adult. '''Pirate Shores * Splash Battle '- Experience Splash Battle with its ship-themed vehicles that put you behind your own water cannon as you navigate through pirate-infested waters. Aim your cannon and take your best watery shot at spectators and other riders. Guests under 130cm must be accompanied by a responsible adult. * '''Anchors Away! '- Ahoy maties! The Captain dares you to test your sea worthiness as you sway back and forth on a pirate ship that sits on a "U-shaped" track and rotates in two directions. Rider between 105cm - 130cm must be accompanied by an adult. * 'Castaway Camp '- Will you join Captain Goodbrick’s crew as they battle to save Castaway Camp? The pirate play area is complete with a towering forgotten fortress and fearsome battle ships. High rope-walks, nets and slides will challenge the most experienced buccaneers. '''LEGO City * Build a Boat - 'For those who are not too keen about getting wet, “BUILD-A-BOAT” is for you! Enjoy the new attraction, “BUILD-A-BOAT” where you can float boats you create from LEGO® Bricks in a pool. Create your own original boat! * '''Splash Pad '- At Splash Pad there’s always a beach party happening and it is THE place to be on a hot day as it’s somewhere the whole family can enjoy a cool down in. Children under 6 years of age must be accompanied by an adult aged 16 or above. Limited to 100 guests. * 'Rescue Academy '- Enroll at LEGOLAND Japan’s Rescue Academy where your fitness, speed and teamwork skills will be put to the test. Riders between 90cm - 130cm must be accompanied by an adult. * 'Driving School '- Where else can a 6-13 year old get their own driver’s license? After watching a road safety video, children jump in their very own electric car where they then drive around a realistic circuit before being rewarded with their very own driver’s license at the end. Rider must be 6 - 13 years of age. * 'Jr. Driving School '- Children aged 3-5 drive electric cars around a realistic course. At the end, they all earn their very own LEGOLAND® Driving License. A single pedal operates these smaller cars and the oval course is friendly for younger drivers. Rider must be 3 - 5 years of age. * 'City Airport '- Young aviators, as well as adults, have the chance to fly their own bi-planes. Climb aboard and before you know it you'll be flying like the birds. Rider between 80cm - 130cm must be accompanied by an adult. * 'Coast Guard HQ '- Join the Coast Guard HQ team and take the wheel of a battery powered boat and steer a careful course around waterways avoiding various obstacles. Guests under 130cm must be accompanied by a responsible adult. * 'Palace Cinema '- 4-D movies are shown throughout the day at the parks largest indoor theater, with seats for more than 300 guests. * 'The Wharf '- Children can climb and roam around on the play structures while parents find plenty of seating space to relax and watch their children having fun. * 'Police Building Academy '- Help the LEGO® policemen look for dangerous robbers. Play with LEGO bricks to your heart’s desire and help build up LEGO CITY. '''LEGO Ninjago World * Flying Ninjago '- Ride on a dragon’s back to fly through the skies like a ninja! * '''Lloyd's Ninjago Spinner '- Experience the spin techniques of LEGO® NINJAGO’s Lloyd! * 'Kai's Sky Masters '- Challenge yourself with ninja training that will take you to the skies with LEGO® NINJAGO characters! * 'Cole's Rock Climbing Wall '- Freely climb the sheer walls to strengthen your body, as a ninja should! * 'Jay's Lightning Drill '- Tap each button as they light up within 30 seconds! Train reflexes and concentration needed as a ninja, and aim for the highest points! Shops '''Factory * The Corner Shop '- Sundries and other useful goods. We also provide rental service for strollers and wheelchairs. * '''The Big Shop '- One of the biggest LEGO® shops in Asia. LEGO products and more LEGOLAND® souvenirs. * 'The Photo Shop '- Come and pick up your favorite family pictures at Photo Shop. '''Bricktopia * Minifigure Market '- This shop is all about LEGO® Minifigures. Build and purchase your own set of original Minifigures. * '''Pick A Brick - '''More than 100 types of LEGO® bricks and parts. Also personalize your bricks with our engraving service. '''Adventure ' * 'Ocean King Games '- There are 4 kinds of games at Ocean King Games. Block Tower, Goblet Toss, Ball Toss, Atlantis * 'Artifact Shop '- This shop was inspired by adventure. LEGO® NINJAGO® and more exciting LEGO products. * 'The Sub Shop '- Here you can find LEGO® products themed after the mysteries of the sea and adorable plush toy. '''Knight's Kingdom * King's Market '- LEGO® NEXO KNIGHTS®, LEGO products of castles and dragons can be found in this market. * '''Kingdom Games '- There are 3 kinds of games at Kingdom Games. Ball Stop, Bottle Towers, and Coin Flip. '''Pirate Shores * Blue Coat Games '- There are 4 kinds of games you can enjoy at Blue Coat Games. The Wanage, Ring Ring, Gold Coins, and Ball de Bingo. * '''Lost Booty Trading Post '- There are four types of games such as crane gaming machines, and there are Gacha capsule machines. '''LEGO City * Stop & Go Games '- There are 3 kinds of games you can enjoy at Stop&Go Games. Ball de Bingo, Pico Jump, and Goal de Stop. * '''Studio Store '- Inspired by popular movie franchises, this shop has all LEGO® Superheroes™ and LEGO Star Wars™. * 'Heartlake Shop '- LEGO® Friends, LEGO Disney Princess™ and fancy costumes can be found in this boutique styled shop. * 'City Shop '- Get your LEGOLAND® Driving License here. Also, find LEGO®City and more car inspired LEGO products. '''LEGO Ninjago World * NINJA Games '''- Receive prizes for throwing ninja stars at the target frames! Restaurants '''Factory * Factory Sandwich Co. - 'Relish a handmade sandwich, seasonal danish, slush drink and dessert! Take a picture with the trick art in the restaurant! * '''Ice Factory '- We offer more than 10 flavors of ice cream with your choice of toppings. Soft drinks, coffee, and cocoa are available too. '''Bricktopia * Abominable Slushies '- Create your own slush by choosing from 5 flavors, coca cola, melon soda, grape, pink lemonade and blue hawaii. * '''Chicken Diner '- Visit us and have our juicy LEGO chicken sandwich or other chicken meals! Combo meals come with a drink(free refills). Do not forget to check the LEGO models in the restaurant. * 'Big Bricks Stand - '''Enjoy our salt and caramel popcorns. Check out our LEGOLAND Japan original popcorn bucket too! * '''PINO Cart '- Treat yourself with Pino ice cream in a souvenir LEGO box. '''Adventure * Oasis Snacks '- Try our LEGOLAND original LEGO fries at Oasis Snacks. We offer two flavors, plain and cheese. * '''Coral Reef Pizza & Pasta Buffet '- Let' have delicious pizzas made in our special oven and pastas with rich sauce untill you get full! '''Knight's Kingdom * Knight's Table Restaurant '''- Come to the restaurant in the castle where you can savor roast beef, Nagoya local food "Kishimen", and special desserts. Combo meals come with a drink(free refills). Draft beer is available as well. '''Pirate Shores * Walk the Plank Snacks '''- Try our LEGOLAND Japan original LEGO hot dog! '''LEGO City * Brick House Burgers '- Come to our awesome hamburger shop in LEGO city. Hamburgers are made with a 100% beef patty. Combo meals come with a drink(free refills). * '''Pit Stop Juice 'N' Drive - '''Enjoy our delicious nan curry at Pit Stop Juice 'N' Drive! Two types of curry, sweet and spicy, are available. * '''Marina Snack Shack '- Try our delicious smoked chicken with your family. Draft beer is available as well. '''LEGO Ninjago World * 'Ninja Kitchen '- A food stand featuring the atmosphere of LEGO® NINJAGO has opened! Check out the cool dishes with ninja motifs! Notes * This was the first LEGOLAND resort to open in Japan, as well as the first one to open in East Asia. Category:LEGOLAND parks